


La nuit commençait à tomber

by YuNiezaly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, FFXIV prequel, Father-Son Relationship, Galvus family, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Sickness, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuNiezaly/pseuds/YuNiezaly
Summary: La nuit commençait à tomber quand on apporta à Solus zos Galvus une très mauvaise nouvelle: son fils aîné venait de tomber malade.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch's Wife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	La nuit commençait à tomber

**Author's Note:**

> Premier écrit depuis plus de 7 ans et premier écrit sur FFXIV ! Je suis complètement tombée amoureuse du lore de ce jeu et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Sur son bureau, les dossiers et les rapports à lire étaient soigneusement empilés, prêts à être lus. Solus zos Galvus soupira: diriger un empire était décidément beaucoup de travail, vraiment plus que quand il n’était que conseiller pour Allag …  
Il entendit des petits coups discrets donnés à sa porte, encore un serviteur qui venait le déranger.

\- Entrez.

Une femme ouvrit la porte et s’inclina tout en veillant à ne pas entrer dans la pièce. Il crût reconnaître une des intendantes, même si cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. 

\- Votre Excellence, le Primus Medicus lux Tellah demande une audience.  
\- Si c’est au sujet de l’augmentation du budget alloué à la recherche médicale, nous avons déjà une audience prévue la semaine prochaine-  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il s’agisse de ça, votre Excellence. S’il vous plaît, ça a vraiment l’air urgent …

L’Empereur posa son regard sur le dossier ouvert devant lui avant de décider qu’il avait peut-être assez lu de paperasse pour aujourd’hui. Il reporta son attention sur la domestique avant de se lever de son fauteuil. 

\- Bien, vous pouvez le faire venir, je le recevrai dans la salle des audiences.  
-Encore navrée de vous importuner votre Excellence, mais il m’a demandé de vous conduire directement à lui, dans vos appartements…

Dans ses appartements? Comment ça dans ses appartements ? Il contourna son bureau d’un pas pressé, bien déterminé à savoir pourquoi on le faisait déplacer. La domestique se décala pour le laisser passer et le suivit de près. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la vitesse à laquelle il marchait, mais les couloirs lui semblaient interminables. Un sentiment de panique commençait à monter en lui progressivement, alors que l'intendante derrière lui s'était mise à courir pour ne pas se faire distancer, le claquement de ses talons faisant écho à son propre pouls qui lui vrillait déjà les tempes. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination et qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sentit quelque chose se cogner contre ses genoux. 

\- Grand-père !

C'était son petit-fils, Varis. Il devait avoir quatre ans, à peine plus. Son petit visage potelé était déformé par une expression de profonde inquiétude. Avant que l'empereur ne puisse répondre, l'enfant se réfugia derrière ses jambes pour échapper à sa nourrice qui le poursuivait. 

\- Monseigneur Varis, non ! Revenez ici, de grâce !  
\- Dis, Grand-père, Père va guérir, hein ? demanda l’enfant en ignorant les appels de la jeune femme.  
\- De quoi parles-tu, Varis ?  
\- Votre Excellence, je-  
\- Père est tombé malade d’un coup... Mais il va guérir, hein ? Hein il va guérir ?!

Le petit garçon saisit le tissu du pantalon de son grand-père et cacha son visage à l’intérieur. Ses épaules commençaient doucement à trembler alors que les sanglots commençaient à se faire entendre. Il se débattit à peine quand la nourrice le détacha délicatement pour l’éloigner de l’Empereur et qu’elle le prit dans ses bras. 

\- Je suis désolée pour cet incident, votre Excellence, cela ne se reproduira plus.  
\- Où est lux Tellah?  
\- Dans la suite du seigneur Celsus, il vous attend.

Solus repartit de plus belle, sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal: qu’était-il arrivé ? Il pressa le pas jusqu’à arriver devant la porte des appartements de son fils, où deux domestiques montaient la garde. Ils lui ouvrirent la porte en s’inclinant, mais il ne fit pas attention. Quand il arriva enfin dans le salon de réception, il trouva l’homme qu’il cherchait. 

\- Votre Excellence, dit le médecin en faisant le salut impérial.  
\- Repos. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison exactement vous m’avez fait venir au lieu de vous déplacer vous-même ?  
\- Je suis désolé, votre Excellence, mais cela concerne votre fils aîné, le prince Celsus. Il doit garder le lit pour un certain temps, il s’est évanoui en début d’après-midi et ne semble pas réussir à récupérer correctement.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans sa chambre, en train de se reposer. Il peut recevoir des visites, toutefois.  
\- Vous savez ce qu’il a ?  
\- Il est encore trop tôt pour me prononcer, je lui ai fait un prélèvement de sang pour en savoir plus.  
\- Je veux un rapport dès que vous aurez les résultats.  
\- Bien, votre excellence. J’ai mis à votre disposition mes meilleurs apprentis en cas de besoin.  
Je n’en attendais pas moins. Vous pouvez disposer.

Lux Tellah s’inclina avant de prendre congé. L’empereur prit une profonde inspiration avant d’entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lampe à céruléum était allumée sur la table de chevet. Celsus était assis contre la tête de lit, en train de lire un livre, l’air tranquille. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et sourit quand il vit qui était arrivé. 

\- Père ?  
\- Comment te sens-tu Celsus ? demanda Solus en allant s’asseoir à côté de son fils.  
\- Plutôt en forme. Le primus Medicus se fait du souci pour rien, j’ai juste eu un petit coup de fatigue.  
\- Je préfère que tu te reposes correctement. Tu manges suffisamment ces derniers temps ?  
\- C’est exactement ce que Mère m’a demandé tout à l’heure quand elle est passée me voir. Vous vous inquiétez donc pour moi ?

Celsus ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il eut une légère quinte de toux qui se calma rapidement derrière. Solus s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Évidemment que je m’inquiète pour toi.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, Père. Un petit malaise ne m’arrêtera pas, je serai sur pieds rapidement.

Solus eut un petit sourire alors qu’il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils. Il profita du geste pour jeter un coup d'œil à l’état de son éther interne: rien ne paraissait anormal. Le jeune homme se débattit pour la forme, touché par la marque d’affection. 

\- Père ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !  
\- Un grand enfant de 25 ans, mais un enfant quand même. On te force encore à manger tes légumes, aux dernières nouvelles !  
\- Qu-quoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, ta mère et ta femme ne sont pas les dernières des commères ...

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Tout allait s’arranger, Solus en était sûr. Celsus était fort et bien bâti, il allait se remettre de cette faiblesse passagère. 

*

L’état de Celsus ne s'améliorait pas. Célia, la femme de son fils et mère du petit Varis, passait ses journées à son chevet. Solus se forçait à travailler sur la gestion de sa prochaine conquête. La situation le préoccupait bien plus que ce qu’il voulait le laisser voir. Alors qu’il était en train de lire le rapport quotidien du Primus Medicus, il sentit une perturbation dans l’éther juste derrière lui, très rapidement suivie par une voix froide. 

\- Emet-Selch… cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas fait de rapport… Comment vont les affaires ?  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment, Igeyorhm. Tu n'as pas les bottes de Lahabrea à aller lécher ?  
\- Mais tu vas bien réussir à trouver deux minutes pour envoyer un rapport ? Toi qui es si prévoyant et si ordonné ...  
\- Igeyorhm … siffla l’empereur de Garlemald en se retenant de se lever pour la mettre lui-même dehors.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu arriver au grand et si ponctuel Emet-Selch pour qu’il manque de faire son rapport bi-mensu-

Le coup partit tout seul, coupant la femme dans sa tirade. Igeyorhm alla s’écraser contre le mur de l’autre côté de la pièce. En face d’elle se tenait toujours Solus zos Galvus, entouré d’éther sombre duquel sortait un bras gigantesque, celui qui l’avait frappée. 

\- Sors d’ici.  
\- Mais-  
\- SORS !

L’ascienne partit à travers un portail sans demander son reste. A nouveau seul, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour se calmer. Le bras derrière lui se dispersait, c’était déjà bon signe. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur le rapport qu’il était en train de lire avant d’être interrompu, mais les mots se confondaient et il sentait qu’il n’allait arriver à rien. Avec un profond soupir, il se releva et décida qu’il était largement le temps d’aller prendre l’air. 

Marcher seul dans les jardins extérieurs lui faisait toujours du bien. Solus se focalisait sur des choses simples - sa propre respiration, l’air froid qui lui caressait doucement le visage, le poids de sa veste sur ses épaules - et il oubliait le reste pour quelques instants. Ce n’est que quand il buta dans une marche qu’il se rendit compte que ses pas l’avaient menés devant le pavillon de résidence de la famille impériale. Il sentit le besoin de voir comment allait son fils. Et maintenant. 

Quand il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Celsus, les serviteurs la lui ouvrirent sans qu’il n’ait besoin de dire un mot. Alors qu’il s’approchait de la chambre, un jeune Medicus l’interpella. 

\- Votre Excellence ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais le primus Medicus a interdit les visites.  
\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Le regard furieux de l’empereur lui donnait envie de s’enterrer dans un trou pour que le monde entier l’oublie. 

\- J-Je suis navré, mais il est vraiment important que le seigneur Celsus se repo-  
\- Je vais TRÈS bien, bon sang !

Solus ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un haussement de sourcil moqueur alors que le visage de l’apprenti de lux Tellah se décomposait sous ses yeux. La porte s’ouvrit sur Celsus lui-même, habillé simplement avec une tunique longue et un pantalon en lin. Ses traits étaient à peine plus creusés que d'habitude, son teint était peut-être un peu plus pâle, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il était aussi malade que les rapports le disaient. 

\- Disposez.

La voix froide du fondateur de l'empire était sans équivoque. Le jeune Medicus fit le salut militaire avant de prendre les jambes à son cou, bien trop content de s'être sorti de cette situation indemne. 

\- Ça alors ! Père, vous êtes venus me rendre visite !  
\- Et au lieu de laisser son Excellence à la porte, est-ce qu’il ne serait pas mieux de le laisser entrer ? dit une voix douce et féminine derrière lui.  
\- Ah oui, certes …

Un peu gêné, Celsus se décala pour lui laisser le passage libre. Les lourds rideaux de velours avaient été tirés, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Alors que l’empereur s’avançait, il eut un pressentiment. Quelque chose d’autre clochait, sans qu’il n’arrive à savoir quoi.

\- Père ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Non, rien … juste une impression. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Encore un peu fatigué, mais au moins je peux me lever.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que les Medicus t’ont dit, Celsus, soupira Célia en croisant les bras.  
\- Mais je vais finir fou à rester au lit toute la journée !

La jeune femme marcha jusqu’à son mari et lui pris le bras. Elle tira doucement pour l’inviter à retourner se coucher. Il se laissa faire avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, jetant un regard d’appel à l’aide à l’Empereur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et lui fit comprendre par un signe de main que ce n’était pas son problème. Théâtralement, Celsus baissa la tête, comme si sa femme le forçait à aller vers une mort certaine. Avec une voix posée, elle lui murmura:

\- Ça ne fait que trois jours, je suis sûre que si tu écoutes bien les conseils des Medicus tu te rétabliras plus vite.

Alors qu’il se rapprochait du lit, il sentit une vague de chaleur traverser son corps soudainement. Le contact du sol froid contre ses pieds nus lui semblait presque irréel. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher alors que tout autour de lui devenait flou et lointain. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il entendit la voix affolée de Célia l’appeler, mais tout était comme mis en sourdine. Sa joue se posa sur une surface douce et il sentit sa conscience se perdre. 

*

Lorsque Celsus revint à lui, des Medicus et des infirmières s’affairaient autour de lui. Sa tunique avait été ouverte pour le laisser respirer correctement. Son corps entier était recouvert de sueur et il se sentait affreusement faible. On l’avait allongé sur son lit, le dos calé contre des oreillers moelleux. Il essaya de parler, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne put que pousser un gémissement de dépit. Rapidement, une infirmière remarqua qu’il était réveillé et s’approcha de lui pour lui poser un linge humide sur le front. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, mais le contact frais de l’eau contre sa peau brûlante lui faisait un bien fou. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à récupérer suffisamment pour réussir à réfléchir correctement. 

\- Qu’est-ce … qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Vous avez eu une grosse poussée de fièvre et vous vous êtes évanoui.  
\- Ah …  
\- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose avant votre malaise ? demanda l’infirmière qui était à côté de lui.  
\- C’est flou … J’étais avec Célia et mon père, je crois ...  
\- Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?  
\- J’ai soif et j’ai chaud.  
\- Vu la poussée de fièvre que vous avez faites, Monseigneur, ce n’est pas étonnant, dit lux Tellah qui était en retrait avant de s’adresser à la jeune femme. Donnez-lui de quoi le réhydrater et reprenez sa température.

Alors qu’elle l’aidait à se redresser, le Primus Medicus commença à partir. Celsus eut un nouveau vertige mais réussit à demander ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir: 

\- Docteur, est-ce que vous savez ce que j’ai ?

L’intéressé se retourna, une expression un peu crispée sur son visage. Il le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, retenant tant bien que mal la colère froide qui menaçait d’exploser. 

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour me prononcer. Nous devons d’abord voir l’évolution des symptômes avec le traitement que je vous ai prescrit. Vous avez besoin de repos et jusqu’à nouvel ordre, je vous interdit de sortir de votre lit pour autre chose que votre hygiène personnelle. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, son Excellence m’attends impatiemment pour un rapport sur votre état de santé qui ne pourra pas s’améliorer si vous vous entêtez à vouloir vous lever toutes les deux minutes.

Lux Tellah partit sans rien ajouter. Celsus resta interdit quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber contre la pile d’oreillers que l’infirmière venait d’aménager pour qu’il puisse rester assis sans efforts. Il poussa un long soupir: le reste de la journée allait être interminable …

*

Le surlendemain, Solus était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. On venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle concernant une révolte sur une des frontières au sud. Le rapport de santé de Celsus n’était pas brillant non plus. Sa fièvre était enfin tombée, mais son corps était exténué. Il devait encore garder le lit pendant quelques jours. Les Medicus avaient interdit les visites pour qu’il puisse se reposer correctement. L’Empereur lui-même n’avait pas le droit d’aller voir son fils. Cela le rendait d’autant plus irritable qu’il avait à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil à l’état de son éther interne la dernière fois. Du peu qu’il en avait vu, il s’était détérioré, et il n’avait pas eu le temps de le soigner. 

Alors qu’il était en train de lire un énième rapport, il entendit la porte de son bureau s’ouvrir et se refermer juste après. Lorsqu’il jeta un coup d'œil, il ne vit personne, mais il reconnut les pas légers de son petit-fils. Il se leva pour le mettre gentiment dehors, mais le garçon courut se jeter entre ses jambes et fit attention de bien se dissimuler dans les plis du manteau. 

\- Varis, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je joue à cache-cache avec Louise, dit-il en chuchotant.  
\- Louise ?  
\- C’est la madame qui s’occupe de moi quand j’ai pas de leçons avec mon précepteur.  
\- Et pourquoi tu viens te cacher ici ?  
\- Parce que je sais que Louise a trop peur de toi pour rentrer dans ton bureau.

Solus ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire. Il dégagea l’enfant de son vêtement et s’agenouilla devant lui. 

\- Varis, tu sais que là, j’hésite entre te punir pour être entré ici sans autorisation …

L’intéressé se crispa immédiatement, venant de réaliser à quel point il s’était attiré des problèmes. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup son grand-père, mais des fois il lui faisait peur. Il baissa le regard, attendant que la punition tombe. Il sentit la main gantée de l’adulte lui saisir doucement le menton pour l’obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. 

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Donc, je disais … J'hésite entre te punir pour être entré dans mon bureau sans en avoir le droit et te féliciter pour avoir choisi la bonne stratégie pour être sûr de gagner …

Varis ne sut pas comment réagir. Devant sa mine perplexe, Solus ne put que s’attendrir. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et les ébouriffa légèrement. 

\- Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus te revoir traîner par ici sans y avoir été invité, d’accord ?

Le visage du petit garçon s’illumina d’un grand sourire. Il hocha la tête, trop heureux que son aventure se termine bien. 

\- Allez, va retrouver Louise, elle doit s’inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir.  
\- C’est pas grave, je l’ai prévenue que j’étais le meilleur à cache-cache et qu’elle allait avoir du mal à me trouver.

Le jeune prince se dirigea vers la sortie en sautillant, mais s’arrêta au moment où ses doigts touchèrent la poignée de la porte. Il jeta un regard à son grand-père et avec toute l’innocence d’un enfant de quatre ans, il lui demanda: 

\- Dis, pourquoi tu ne viens plus rendre visite à Père ?  
\- J’aimerai bien, tu sais, mais il a vraiment besoin de repos. Les Medicus ont interdit les visites pour qu’il guérisse.  
\- Mais là il s’est assez reposé, non ? Il dort toute la journée !  
\- Retourne auprès de Louise, on verra à la fin de la journée si on peut aller le voir. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois sage, compris ?

Varis hocha à nouveau la tête avant d’ouvrir la porte et de partir. Une fois seul, Solus se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et se frotta le visage: il n’avait vraiment pas envie de travailler. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini les rapports avant le conseil de guerre en milieu d’après-midi … 

*

La nuit commençait à tomber quand l’Empereur sortit de la réunion avec ses généraux. Il eut la bonne surprise de voir qu’une des apprenties du Primus Medicus l’attendait dans le couloir. Quand elle se rendit compte qu’il était arrivé, elle fit le salut militaire avant d’annoncer dans une voix claire et forte: 

\- Votre Excellence, lux Tellah vous fait savoir que le seigneur Celsus peut à nouveau recevoir des visites, tant que cela ne dure pas plus de quinze minutes.  
\- Merci. Disposez.

Elle fit une révérence avant de partir. Solus ne prit pas le temps de se changer et alla directement dans les appartements impériaux. Les serviteurs le laissèrent entrer sans même qu’il ait besoin de bouger le petit doigts. 

Quand il entra dans la chambre de son fils, il ne s’attendait pas à sentir une forte odeur de plantes. Celsus était assis dans son lit, sirotant tranquillement une tasse fumante, adossé contre une pile d’oreillers. Son teint était pâle et son visage était émacié, mais au moins il avait l’air un peu plus en forme. Quand il remarqua sa présence, il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avec un petit clin d'œil. Intrigué, Solus s’approcha et essaya de limiter au maximum les claquements de son armure en s’asseyant.  
Varis dormait profondément, roulé en boule contre son père, ses petits poings serrant la toile de sa tunique. 

\- Il s’est glissé dans la chambre il y a une demi-heure, murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le cœur de le renvoyer…  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux si leurs médicaments n’avaient pas un goût aussi immonde… Les alchimistes se sont vraiment surpassés sur ce coup-là.  
\- C’est si terrible que ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le prince approcha sa tasse du visage de l’Empereur. Une forte odeur d’herbes acides le prit à la gorge. Il la repoussa gentiment, prenant un air dégoûté. 

\- Et donc pour guérir des malaises on te fait boire du thé au foin ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit du foin … dit-il en reprenant une gorgée à contrecœur. Ça serait plus un mélange d’herbes qu’on aurait oublié au fond d’un placard… et auquel on aurait ajouté de l’ail … Une tasse toutes les heures. Et encore, c’est moins pire à l’odeur que quand vous le buvez !  
\- Le Medicus, il a dit que ça marche mieux quand c’est pas bon.

L’enfant s’était redressé en se frottant les yeux, visiblement réveillé par la conversation des deux adultes. Il fit un câlin rapide à son père avant de descendre du lit. 

\- J’ai faim.  
\- Va voir Louise, je suis sûr qu’elle est en train de préparer le dîner. 

Il acquiesça avant de partir en courant de la chambre. Celsus termina sa tasse en tirant la langue. Il se massa un peu la nuque avant de porter son attention sur l’Empereur, toujours assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. 

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
\- Des révoltes au Sud, encore. Mais on devrait pouvoir calmer ça rapidement.  
\- Ça fait quand même la septième en un mois …  
\- Dixième, corrigea Solus en soupirant.  
\- Les troupes doivent être fatiguées… Des renforts-  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. J’irai régler le problème moi-même s’il le faut. C’est pas croyable, depuis que tu es né, tu n’arrêtes pas de t’inquiéter pour tout…

Celsus ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Il sentit sa fatigue le rattraper plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre les oreillers et sa main laissa échapper la tasse vide qui alla rouler sur les couvertures. 

\- Celsus ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi, juste le fait de rester assis me fatigue.  
\- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en enlevant ses gantelets. 

Faiblement, il acquiesça. Solus toucha son front, comme s’il voulait prendre sa température. Le prince ferma les yeux pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la main de son père. Il avait un peu de fièvre, mais ce n’est pas cela qui gênait l’Empereur. 

Son éther s’était altéré. Et bien plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. 

Il se concentra et essaya de visualiser où était le problème, mais il ne sentit aucun nœud, aucune raison pour que le flux soit à ce point perturbé. Une faible lumière illumina sa paume alors qu’il lança discrètement un sort de soin. Il continua jusqu’à ce que la qualité de l’éther soit revenue à un état acceptable. Quand il retira sa main, Celsus ouvrit péniblement les paupières et sourit. 

\- Père, je ...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, mais je ne suis pas sûr de résister encore longtemps…  
\- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas. Je compte sur toi pour boire ton thé au foin comme les medicus te l’ont demandé.  
\- Ils appellent ça une infusion “détoxifiante”. Mais j’aime bien le nom “thé au foin”.

Solus se leva et récupéra ses gantelets. Alors qu’il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, il s’interrompit et se tourna vers son fils. 

\- Repose-toi bien.  
\- Comptez sur moi. Mais prenez un peu de temps pour vous aussi, j’ai l’impression que vous vous surchargez.  
\- Tu pourras me faire la leçon quand tu arriveras à tenir debout. 

*

Quand Lahabrea entra dans son portail de téléportation, c’était avec la ferme intention de remonter les bretelles d’Emet-Selch. Il arriva dans une pièce sombre et glaciale. L’Architecte était là, assis sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur un homme allongé sur le lit devant lui. Le silence n’était troublé que par son râle léger et par les bruits de la machine qui lui permettait de continuer de respirer. L’Orateur serra les dents : ce n’était vraiment pas le bon moment. Il repartit sans rien dire. Alors qu’il avait presque entièrement disparu, il entendit un murmure, une supplique qui le mit d’autant plus en colère : 

\- Zordiarche, je t’en prie, aide-le ...

*

Celsus était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Au milieu des lys et des myosotis blancs qui avaient été soigneusement déposés à côté de lui, il avait l’air de dormir paisiblement. Sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Et elle ne bougerait plus jamais. 

En retrait derrière lui, le reste de sa famille, en tenue de deuil. Julia tenait Célia dans ses bras, leurs visages dissimulés par leurs voiles de dentelle respectifs. Titus était là aussi, serrant fort la main de Laetitia, sa femme, enceinte de leur premier enfant. Varis fixait le cercueil, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer. 

Solus était stoïque. Le visage fermé pour ne laisser aucune émotion passer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Pas pendant la cérémonie. Pas devant les garlemaldais.  
Un soldat tout en armure s’approcha de lui, le sortant de ses pensées. 

\- Votre Excellence… faites l’offrande pour le prince, je vous prie. 

Il lui présenta une dague finement ciselée sur un coussin en soie sombre. L’Empereur la prit par le fourreau et l’observa quelques secondes. Il devait juste la déposer sur la poitrine de Celsus, sur le linceul d’un blanc étincelant.  
Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à son fils. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu’il n’avait pas réussi à le sauver. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ...  
Il dégaina l’arme et confia l’étui au soldat. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire un mouvement, Solus prit fermement son catogan et d’un coup sec, le coupa avec la dague. 

\- Votre Excellence !

Ça ne faisait pas partie de la cérémonie, mais il avait besoin de le faire, quitte à déplaire au public qui commençait déjà à chuchoter. Il déposa la longue mèche de cheveux dans le cercueil avant de récupérer le fourreau de la dague. Il la plaça sur le cœur du défunt avant de dire d’une voix forte, pour que tout le monde puisse bien l’entendre : 

\- Accepte cette offrande. 

Le silence tomba sur l’assemblée, seulement perturbé par les sanglots que Célia essayait d’étouffer. Tout le monde attendait le discours de l’Empereur. 

\- C'est avec une profonde tristesse que je me présente devant vous tous aujourd'hui. Garlemald vient de perdre Celsus yae Galvus, un soldat, un commandant, un prince... un fils... 

Sa voix se brisa. Non, il devait tenir. Juste quelques minutes de plus et il pourrait relâcher la pression qui lui serrait la gorge. Ce n’était pas Solus, le père endeuillé qui devait parler, mais l’Empereur. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu’au bout. Il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et continua. 

\- Mais nous ne devons pas nous plonger dans le chagrin. Nous devons aller de l'avant malgré les difficultés. Nous devons respecter la volonté de nos disparus. Si Garlemald est devenue aussi puissante, c’est parce que nous avons fait face à d’adversité, ensemble ! Nous sommes une nation forgée dans la tempête et le chaos. Nous en ressortons plus forts. Et nous continuerons de le prouver en suivant la voie que nous avons choisie ! Pour Garlemald, pour eux et pour tous ceux que nous avons perdus ! Nos sumus manus, nos sumus deus !

Les civils applaudirent. Les militaires firent le salut impérial et reprirent en chœur la devise de l’Empire. Rien de plus que des pions bien endoctrinés … Il pouvait être fier de son travail, certes, mais là, ils lui donnaient juste envie de vomir. Le soldat qui lui avait tendu l’offrande s’approcha de lui et lui demanda: 

\- Votre Excellence, quels sont vos ordres ?

L’Empereur soupira. Un instant de répit, c’était trop demandé ? Il lui tourna le dos et lui fit un signe de la main avant de commencer à marcher. 

\- Je vais prendre l’air. Débrouillez-vous.

Solus n’entendit pas les protestations du soldat. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.  
Il sortit du palais et prit une profonde inspiration. Le vent glacial d’Ilsabard, toujours aussi impitoyable, s’engouffra dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. La neige tombait silencieusement autour de lui. Son regard se fixa sur un point invisible sur l’horizon. Personne n’était là pour le déranger. Il était seul. 

\- Je m’y attendais, mais il fait vraiment froid ... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Rapidement, sa vue se brouilla et presque avec soulagement, il laissa enfin ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

*

Lorsqu’il entra dans son couloir d’éther, Elidibus sentit que ses talents de médiateur allaient être mis à rude épreuve. Lahabrea était revenu furieux de la dernière visite qu’il avait passée à Emet-Selch. Entre deux hurlements de l’Orateur, il avait compris que ça avait un rapport avec Igeyorhm et une blessure assez violente qu’elle aurait reçu de la part de l’Architecte. Il fallait qu’il tire les choses au clair, et le plus vite possible. Avant même qu’il ne puisse apparaître entièrement de son couloir d’éther, une voix froide l’interpella. 

\- Tu peux repartir tout de suite, Elidibus.

Il sortit entièrement de la volute d’éther sombre avant de répondre. Celui qu’il cherchait était dans ce qui lui semblait être une serre, assis sur un banc en pierre, la tête basse, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur un bassin où quelques poissons argentés nageaient paresseusement. Ses vêtements n’étaient pas les mêmes qu’à l’habitude. Il était habillé avec un grand manteau noir sans ornements, une capuche doublée de fourrure sombre pendait le long de son dos. Tristement simple pour le maître d’un glorieux Empire en pleine expansion. 

\- Je dois savoir pourquoi, avant.  
\- Savoir quoi exactement ?  
\- Ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu agisses comme ça.

Emet-Selch prit une grande inspiration avant de faire signe au Médiateur de venir s’asseoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci prit place et attendit que son voisin commence à parler. Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin. 

\- Mon fils aîné est mort. A cause de moi.  
\- Comment ça à cause de toi ? Tu l’as-  
\- Bien sûr que non. 

Il fit une pause, le temps de rassembler un peu de courage. Elidibus en profita pour l’observer un peu mieux: son visage était creusé par la fatigue, ses yeux étaient rougis et de profondes cernes sombres soulignaient le tout. Clairement, il n’était pas beau à voir et les vêtements de deuil n'arrangeaient pas le tableau. 

\- Empoisonnement.  
\- Ah … Tu sais comment ça s’est fait ?

Encore un autre soupir. Emet-Selch se contenta de bouger la tête pour indiquer sa réponse. Il ne voulait plus en parler, ça faisait encore trop mal. Il avait tout fait pour restaurer son éther interne, pour le sauver, mais rien n’y avait fait, il était parti quand même. Le prince impérial qu’il avait élevé pour être grand et fort était mort si bêtement… Il se passa un certain temps avant qu’Elidibus ne reprenne la parole. 

\- Désolé.  
\- Je sais très bien que tu ne l’es pas, alors épargne-moi cet ersatz de bons sentiments.

Le Médiateur se renfrogna. L’Architecte n’était pas dans son état normal, certes. Mais leur but passait avant tout, et il devait vérifier qu’il ne mettrait pas tout en l’air pour des broutilles. 

\- Je t’avais bien prévenu que ça risquait d’arriver … Tu le sais, que les fragments sont éphémères, non ?

L’empereur de Garlemald ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible entre lui et le bassin. Ses poings s’étaient serrés par réflexe, le temps du sermon était arrivé.

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi, mais … ne t’attache plus à eux. Tu risquerais de compromettre la réussite de notre mission. Nous ramènerons tout le monde quand nous réussirons.

Elidibus se releva et posa son regard sur l’Architecte. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant la fin du discours. 

\- J’imagine qu’Igeyorhm a dû te pousser à bout pour que tu la mette dans cet état … Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais lui trouver un nouveau corps et lui expliquer la situation. Je considère l’incident clos. Je m’occupe aussi de calmer Lahabrea, il comprendra … et passera à autre chose. De ton côté, reprends-toi et continue de faire ce que tu fais de mieux. 

La main du Médiateur alla se poser sur l’épaule d’Emet-Selch alors qu’il ouvrit un couloir d’éther pour repartir.

\- Si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, passe voir Mitron et Logriff dans le premier reflet, ça leur fera certainement plaisir. Si tu trouves un créneau dans ton emploi du temps d’Empereur, bien sûr.

La petite boutade ne le fit pas rire. Il se décrispa un peu, ce qui était une victoire en soi. Avant de disparaître dans son portail éthéré, Elidibus murmura deux phrases, suffisamment fort pour qu’il puisse l’entendre :

\- Tu es indispensable à notre mission. Encore un peu de courage, nous en sommes presque à la moitié.

L’ascien en blanc disparu en un instant. A nouveau seul, Emet-Selch se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta le visage. Il était tellement las et fatigué… 

Il ne pouvait s’en vouloir qu’à lui-même, il s’était bien trop attaché à sa “famille”. Et maintenant il en payait amèrement le prix. Celsus n’avait été qu’une petite parenthèse, une errance dans le plan. 

Au final, un sacrifice de plus pour Zordiarche.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D
> 
> Si vous voulez me suivre [ voici mon twitter ](https://twitter.com/IzalyCosplay)


End file.
